Revelations of the Past
by KallenStadtfeldViBritannia
Summary: This is my sequel to cmar's story The Bond. I written this sequel story with the full permission of the author. It is on what happens after Alex Drake of Time Force finds out the truth of his origins along with other secrets.


Chapter 1

Jen and Alex went to a late night open cafe to get something to eat.

Well they were waiting for their food orders to be brought, Jen asked Alex what he had found out from Ransik on why Wes and him looked alike and had the same DNA sequence.

"Well can you tell me what you found out out on the matter you asked me about when you spoke to me earlier today?"asked Jen.

"Where to begin; what I found is shocking to say the least and not an easy thing to digest, "

replied Alex. "I should have listened to Trip and left things alone on this issue between Wes and I, because now I don't know what to do "exclaimed Alex.

"You can start by telling me what you found out and then we will go from there," said Jen.

Alex told Jen what he learned from Ransik; that Wes was his twin brother and that Nadira was also his sister. He explained how Ransik had kidnapped Wes, Nadira, and himself from under their mother's nose while on a family picnic. That he took them when his father was not present and while there mother was distracted. That Ransik had done this as revenge to get back at their biological father who at the time had been Lieutenant Martin Hamill and now in the present is a retired Major of Time was his father who had been responsible for arresting and sending Ransik to prison for two long years. He couldn't get himself to kill us. So he decided that separating us from each other and taking us away from our parents was revenge enough because he knew that the anguish of never knowing where we are or if we were even still alive was punishment and torture enough to bear for our parents, especially our father who was a accomplished Time Force Officer. That the thought of having us lost and never getting us back would torment him because even with Time Force resources he would never find all three. Ransik knew that because Wes and I are identical twins it would be a problem to separate us and that because of it there was a chance we might find each other; he took me to a mutant underground illegal genetics lab in the planet Mars; and so he paid to have my hair color changed permanently from dark blond like Wes's to a near black. My DNA wasnt changed because he didn't have the money for it. He was unable retrieve me because the lab where he had this done was raided before he could get to me. In a way Ransik did accomplish what he set out to do with me because I was later adopted by the Drake family when the authorities failed to identify me.

" I can't believe it, but what I don't understand is how did Wes end up in the past if he is your twin brother and from the same time as him."

" Well with given access to some secret stolen time travel technology that some mutants have been hiding from Time Force; Ransik traveled to the past with Wes and took him to a church and staying only long enough to make sure that Wes was found by someone and afterwards he came back to the future."

"By taking Wes to the past he knew that the chances of ever meeting me or our parents was minimal almost nonexistent and to a time where Time Force would have no power to interfere in his plan being that it has not been created and that its predecessor Space Patrol Delta had yet to be formed . It become strangely ironic to Ransik that he was defeated by Wes in the past because he viewed it as a fitting punishment to having being foiled in the past by the same baby that he himself brought to the past. Wes became the instrument of his defeat and Time Force's victory over him," said Alex.

"But what about Nadira?, questioned Jen; how is it that she looks a bit like a mutant if she is your sister?" "Your parents aren't mutants, and they certainly don't have mutant DNA in them."

After Ransik returned from the past after leaving Wes and knowing that he still had one child of Lt. Martin Hamill to deal with, a baby girl. As he schemed of a way to deal with the girl baby daughter of Lt. Hamill, he began to get attached to this tiny in the days following his return from the past and when she looked at him with a happy adoring look and talked for the first time and said "dada", he knew that he would keep her as his daughter. This way he would have some family and at the same time the satisfaction of knowing that the daughter of his enemy called him "daddy" and would never do it to Lt. Hamill was an added bonus that he relished.

But since she wasn't a mutant and in order for her to be a bit like him, he had her hair color changed and other little changes done to her features so she would look a bit like a mutant but not completely so she would be rejected like him," replied Alex.

Ransik knew that could of told Wes the truth about his true parentage when he was in the past he could of seriously not only weaken or hurt Wes physically and emotionally but refrained from doing so because he didn't because then there was a chance that Nadira would find out the truth on her origins and start to hate him for what he did all three of us by separating us from our real parents.

"So what do you plan on doing now that you know the truth," asked Jen.

"I'm not sure; this is all too much information to find out in a single day and I am confused as to what to do with this news" said Alex.

"Can I give you my opinion on what to do in this matter?" asked Jen.

"Yes of course you can Jen you know that I value your opinion greatly because you always know what to say and your advice is always good" said Alex.

"If it were me that am in this situation that you are at; I would first go to see your biological parents and reunite with them and tell them the truth on this dilemma. I believe that they deserve to know the truth on to what happened to their children that Ransik kidnapped all those years ago. I also think that Nadira should know the truth on what she who she really is and I advice you to tell her with Lucas present because she'll need him to be there for her after she finds out that her life was a lie; that the man who she thinks is her father, kidnapped her from her real parents along with her two brothers. That she was raised to hate humans because she was a mutant but in reality she was also born a human but that Ransik had her appearance modified to look a bit like a mutant. For Nadira this news this will be a real shock and hard for her to accept. I think that you should tell your parents that it was Ransik who stole you and let your parents decide if they want to persecute Ransik for this and or if Wes should know the truth cause he lives 1,000 years in the past from so what will happen to Wes? Will they leave things be with him or would they like him to be brought back to the future? It's your parents decision to make because they were the ones who lost and suffered the most from this. You can input your opinion but the decision should rest with them. You three might of suffered some but not as much cause you were babies when this happened and I dont believe that at the age you have any memories to recall of your real parents, and beside both Wes and you were adopted into good families and Nadira was cared for as a beloved daughter by Ransik, and while her life wasn't what I would call the best she was loved and pampered too much by Ransik from what I remember of her expoits in the past from conflicts with her in Silver Hills in 2001."

"Well that's my opinion, what you do is your decision" said Jen, as they finished eating.

" I know said Alex but I have to first process this before I do anything else.


End file.
